Fear (Relatos de Terror)
by El Gato de Schrdinger
Summary: Aquella imagen monstruosa y grotesca me produjo terror; el terror descomponía sus rasgos como si fueran un engaño de maquillaje nocturno; con terror comprobé que mi nombre no figuraba entre los admitidos; en su obra recuerda los terrores que la asediaban [Sustraído de la definición "Terror" en Google]. "Colección de relatos cortos de terror".
1. Desaparecer

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** Lo cierto es que me he debatido mucho en si publicar o no esta serie de relatos, pero finalmente, y teniendo en cuenta que _Papilio Efectum_ avanza gracias a la decisión de los lectores (que la espera puede ser larga o no), me he decantado por, al fin, lanzarme a la piscina y recibir las críticas hacia estos pequeños "cuentos" o historias cortas (muy cortas) de terror centradas en los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love). [Algo así como un entretenimiento mientras continuo _Papilio Efectum_ ].

Espero que lo disfruten y, si es posible, que dejen algún review (ya que a todo "escritor" le gusta saber la opinión ajena).

* * *

 **Argumento #01:** _A veces le gustaría que simplemente desapareciese, solo para no sentir miedo_.

 **Personajes #01:** Iris, Thomas, Isabelle (mención y ligera aparición)

 **Género #01:** Horror/Supernatural

 **Palabras #01:** 295 palabras.

* * *

 **#O1 Desaparecer**

 **[Thomas e Iris]**

* * *

Cuando Thomas nació, Iris se sintió afortunada, incluso feliz, de tener un hermanito al que podría cuidar y también vestir de princesa para sus juegos de casitas (mamá se lo había prometido). Pero aquel día, Iris deseaba que Thomas—literalmente—desapareciese.

-Iris, por favor, sal de mi cuarto-pidió el chico, leyendo distraídamente el nuevo libro de astronomía que su madre le había comprado de rebajas, sin prestar atención al rostro asombrado y aterrorizado de su hermana mayor, clavado en la pared del fondo-. Iris-advirtió otra vez, desesperado, aun aparentando ser serio y maduro (como siempre)-, no le mires fijamente. Vete.

Temblando, Iris cerró la puerta lentamente, sin desquitar la mirada del cuarto en la que la figura de su hermano ya no era la única presente. De hecho, de vez en cuando estaba ahí, observando todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que había venido, cuando en realidad, llevaba con Thomas desde que ambos tenían memoria (su madre ni siquiera lo veía rondar como vagabundo por calle).

Iris pensaba en ocasiones—y muy a su pesar—que, si Thomas no hubiese venido a este mundo, quizá la criatura tampoco estaría haciéndola morir de miedo en su propio (dulce) hogar.

Ya fuera de aquel espectáculo, la muchacha se balanceó por el pasillo, dispuesta a dar un paseo y respirar un poco.

Si, sin duda, deseaba que Thomas no hubiera venido con ese horror debajo el brazo que, al darse la vuelta, vio al final del pasadizo, susurrándole como si estuviera a su propio costado:

- _Pronto será verdad_.

En un principio no lo comprendió ni quiso comprenderlo, saliendo disparada de su casa para regresar pasadas las diez, donde su madre lloraba y la ambulancia se llevaba a Thomas: había dejado de respirar mientras dormía.


	2. Rutina

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** Creo que me he pasado un poco en esta historia, pero, en ocasiones, la realidad es todavía más horrible.

Que lo disfruten (y dejen review XD).

* * *

 **Argumento #02:** _Nathaniel repasa una y otra vez su rutina con una sonrisa, y es que no hay nada que le haga más feliz ahora mismo._

 **Personajes #02:** Melody, Nathaniel, Ámber, Adelaida, Francis (estos tres últimos mencionados).

 **Género #02:** Horror/Misterio/Suspense

 **Palabras #02:** 300 palabras.

* * *

 **#02 Rutina**

 **[Nathaniel]**

* * *

-Nathaniel-la voz de Melody le sacó de su letargo, haciendo que le prestara al fin la atención que ella creía merecer con creces-, ¿qué te hace sonreír tanto?

 _Uy, si ella supiera_.

Nathaniel era un chico organizado, todo el mundo lo sabía, y no había nada que le gustara más que reconstruir—paso a paso, lentamente—su rutina diaria, aunque fuera igual que la del día anterior.

A las seis, se levantaría y velozmente desayunaría sin molestar a sus padres, a los que previamente habría cortado la garganta.

Después, justo a las seis y media, se vestiría (dejando a un lado las ropas manchadas de sangre) y haría la cama, escondiendo bajo esta el cuchillo que había utilizado con anterioridad, en uno de sus muñecos favoritos.

Oh, ¡y esperad, que aquí no se termina! Porqué a las seis menos cuarto debía descuartizar y triturar los cadáveres con mucho empeño. También el de Ámber (a nadie le había extrañado que no asistiese al instituto hoy pues, con anterioridad, había tenido una pelea bastante catastrófica con su queridísimo hermano mayor); no podía quedar nada que lo delatase… Lo mejor sería hacer algo útil y transformar a _aquellos seres_ en abono, ¿no?

A las siete menos veinte, Nathaniel se apresura en limpiar el resto de pruebas y, con un suspiro aliviado, surge feliz hacia la escuela.

 _Eso es lo que le hace sonreír tanto_.

-Por nada en especial-responde finalmente, regresando su vista al horizonte-. Solo es que he probado algo nuevo y creo que mis padres, por una vez, fíjate, me van a dar permiso para continuarlo.

-¡Eso es magnífico, Nathaniel!-le alenta Melody, sin conocer los hechos que la harían huir despavorida de la siguiente invitación, y si no fuera Nathaniel quién lo hiciera:

-Por cierto, ¿quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde?


	3. Eso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** Pienso que aunque no es el mejor que he hecho hasta ahora o que haré, probablemente, me he ceñido a lo que quería explicar en este relato y en la forma que quería hacerlo.

Para todos aquellos que sigan la historia, comentad, aportad ideas o... lo que queráis ;)

* * *

 **Argumento #03:** _Tienes que saber lo que le pasó a Debrah, y yo te lo voy a contar._

 **Personajes #03:** Debrah

 **Género #03:** Horror/Misterio/Suspense/Supernatural

 **Palabras #03:** 523 palabras.

* * *

 **#03** _ **Eso**_

 **[Debrah]**

Tú. ¡Sí, tú! ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes _eso_ de lo que todo el mundo habla? ¿No? ¿De verdad? ¡Debes vivir bajo las piedras para no saberlo! Pero no importa, yo te lo explicaré, al fin y al cabo, soy buena persona.

Verás, todo fue de mal en peor después del concierto. ¿Qué que concierto? ¡Pues ese al que todo el mundo fue, evidentemente! ¿Tú no fuiste? Qué triste…

Pero, en fin, continuemos. El dato que viene de seguro te tiene que sonar… Conoces a Debrah, ¿verdad? ¡Todos conocen a Debrah! ¿Tú también? ¡Menos mal, porqué esto es importante! ¿Sabes que Debrah es la cantante de ese grupo? ¿Sí? ¡Qué bien, ya es algo! Pues fue a Debrah a quién le pasó _eso_. Sí, _eso_ le pasó ella. Le ocurrió en el baño… ¡Pero no vamos a adelantarnos a acontecimientos! Primero, Debrah se despidió de sus fans y entró en el hotel donde estaba alojada junto a sus compañeros de trabajo. ¿Sabías que consiguió un guitarrista al final? ¡Claro, si no el concierto no se hubiese celebrado! Tendrías que haber ido… ¡Pero bueno, sigamos!

Después de entrar, Debrah, claramente, se sumergió en su habitación para descansar, como el resto de sus compañeros (hacer un concierto es más duro de lo que parece. ¿Qué lo sabes? ¡Ah, pues entonces comprendes a Debrah y su necesidad! ¡Casi tanto como las del grupo!). Y de ahí ya no salió. Cómo lo oyes. No salió ni al día siguiente, ni al otro… Su manager y sus compañeros (en cierto modo) comenzaron a preocuparse, aunque al principio creían que simplemente quería estar sola (en ocasiones lo había hecho, según ellos, pero yo pienso que estaban demasiado ocupados seduciendo a unas jovencitas en la barra de abajo… y en su habitación, después).

Bueno, la cuestión es que llamaron a la policía. Y como comprenderás, al no recibir respuesta de nuestra querida, adorada y hermosa Debrah, tiraron la puerta abajo solo para notar un olor muy fuerte surgir del baño; abierto de par en par. Dicen que la imagen era más que espantosa, muchos tuvieron que ir a vomitar fuera de la habitación para no ensuciar pruebas (pero si el pasillo)…

¿Qué que había en el baño? Bueno, no es algo muy agradable de decir la verdad, pero según un artículo había sangre por todas partes y el cadáver de Debrah había sido succionado por el retrete en el que se suponía estaba sentada, quedando interna en este y con la columna partida… No sé explicártelo mejor, pero te haces una idea, ¿no? Asqueroso (y te puedo informar, igualmente, de que tenía un rostro lleno de temor). Me dan escalofríos solo de recordarlo… ¡Horroroso! ¡Tú también estás aterrorizada, ¿no?! ¡Imagínate, ni siquiera los policías saben que ha ocurrido realmente! ¡Pero imagínate, IMAGÍNATE! ¡Qué algo, _eso_ , aparece mientras estás distraído, sentado y en el baño para matarte! ¡Qué muerte, IMAGÍNATELO!

Pero, ¿sabes qué? Debrah se lo merecía. Tú también lo crees, ¿no? ¿Sí, no…? No puedo comprender lo que me dices, tengo los oídos llenos de agua… _Qué fastidio, ¿a ti no te pasa? ¿No? Qué raro ¿verdad? Solo me pasa a mí…_


	4. Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacer una historia con Ken siendo un adorable y tímido niñito! ¡Tanto…!

Se me ha hecho ciertamente eterno hacer una historia con Ken, pero pienso que al final el resultado ha sido positivo. Espero que podáis darme vuestra opinión, que solo cuesta dos minutos (¿?).

¡Pasad un buen fin de semana!

* * *

 **Argumento #04:** _Él era el único amigo de Ken, pero un día, Ken ya no quiso ser más su amigo._

 **Personajes #04:** Manon, Ken(tin)

 **Género #04:** Horror/Misterio/Suspense/¿Supernatural?

 **Palabras #04:** 818 palabras.

* * *

 **#04 Amigos**

 **[Manon y Ken(tin)]**

* * *

Manon había oído hablar mucho—demasiado en ocasiones—de Momo, el amigo que su hijo había hecho al final de la escalera. Y por ello, podía encariñarse de él sin tan solo haberlo visto una sola vez: lo esencial, es que era amigo de Kentin, y teniendo en cuenta la mala pata que solía tener este para las relaciones sociales—aun estando en primaria y aspecto heredado de su madre—, sin contar las burlas que recibía y que más de una ocasión le habían hecho volver a casa llorando; era algo positivo. Pero también estaba el carácter tan maravilloso y simpático que Ken había descrito de él: amigable y educado (en cuanto vio a Ken montando un puzle en las escaleras, le pidió si podía jugar con él), sensible, y amante de los animales (Ken siempre decía que sacaba a todos los ratones heridos que quedaban atrapados en las trampas del señor Perucho, el dueño del pequeño edificio), además de un buen dibujante (al parecer, su habitación—en la que Kentin ya había estado—estaba llena de dibujos suyos; muy bien hechos desde los ojos de Ken, pero Manon quizá pensó que era porqué Kentin veía tanta bondad en Momo que daba igual si dibujaba como un pato mareado; sus dibujos eran preciosos porqué simplemente eran de su amigo; su mejor amigo. En eso era clavado a ella, también…).

Pero, como todo el mundo, Momo tenía un defecto: era extremadamente tímido y vergonzoso en cuanto de adultos se trataba. Razón por la cual Ken, le había advertido de que cuando iba a jugar con él, no se acercara, y razón por la que Manon, había obedecido y solo conocía de Momo lo que su hijo le comentaba, consciente de que todo lo que hiciera feliz a Ken, debía respetarlo.

Al menos hasta que llegó Julio y el muchachito vino de sus queridos juegos con su querido amigo, llorando a moco tendido y predicando que jamás, pero jamás, jamás, jamás, quería volver a hablar con Momo.

Su madre, incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedido, intentó razonar con el chico sin que este le contara los motivos (y sin que ella se los pidiera), a sabiendas de que, si perdía a Momo, perdía a su amigo—su único amigo—y volvería a estar triste de nuevo (cosa que ella, como madre, no deseaba).

Insistente durante horas, Ken acabó asfixiado de la preocupación materna de la mujer, gritándole:

-Pues si tanto quieres que sea amigo de Momo, ¿¡porqué no vas tú y se lo dices!?

A partir de ahí, había seguido soltando lágrimas sobre la almohada, ignorando el rostro de sorpresa que había adquirido Manon, al ser la primera vez que se enfadaba así con ella. Aun así, accedió a hacerlo, acariciando la espalda del pequeño antes de marchar hacia la puerta oscura—tras la escalera—donde vivía Momo, el amigo de su hijo que, ahora que picaba a su morada, recordaba haber escuchado de los labios del menor que siempre llevaba cubriendo en su rostro una especie de máscara, ocultando lo que quisiera que hubiese tras ella, pero que a Momo le costaba de admitir, según Kentin.

De nuevo volvió a picar, una, dos, y tres veces incluso, sin recibir respuesta del interior más que un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Momo? Momo, ¿estás ahí? Soy la madre de Kentin-pero nada.

Antes de marcharse, Manon lanzó dos golpes más, rindiéndose frente a la evidencia de que—quizá—no estaban en casa. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta se encontró de cara con la visión fantasmagórica de un muchacho al costado de la famosa escalera (donde había aparecido Momo—por primera vez—.), observándola tremendamente quieto, como una estatua.

Al principio, Manon se sobresaltó, quedando pegada a la puerta a la que llamaba, para lentamente reconocer a Momo en aquel niño: tenía la edad de su hijo y llevaba puesta una máscara verdosa con colmillos salientes (probablemente de Halloween).

-¿Momo?-le dijo, acercándose con paso prudente, teniendo en cuenta que Momo sentía "miedo" de los adultos-¿Eres tú?

De inmediato, el chico comenzó a hacer círculos con el pie, desviando la mirada que antes clavaba seriamente en ella, solo para regresar a Manon e ir corriendo hacia ella, que desquitó su dulce sonrisa.

En un grito, Momo la empujó contra la entrada de su hogar—extrañamente abierta sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiese percatado—, provocando que la fémina entrara en la oscuridad de este y el muchacho la encerrara allí con llave. Donde, de un momento a otro, comenzaron a sonar las incredulidades y el miedo de ella, aparentemente pidiendo ayuda y picando a la puerta cerrada (esta vez desde dentro) junto a una terrible desesperación.

Al fondo, Kentin observaba la escena con terror en los ojos, a los que Momo echó un vistazo perturbador, todavía permaneciendo tras la máscara.

-Somos amigos, ¿no?

Pero Ken solo pudo responder orinándose encima.


	5. Control

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** _Esto simplemente ha salido de improviso, pero siento que viendo el fracaso estrepitoso que he cometido en el capítulo tres de Papilio Efectum, me da que he hecho un buen trabajo._

 _Como siempre, comentad si queréis o podéis, ya que me anima a seguir escribiendo :)_

* * *

 **Argumento #05:** _Cuando provocas a alguien hasta el límite, simplemente explota._

 **Personajes #05:** Su(e)crette

 **Género #05:** Horror/Misterio/Suspense/¿Supernatural?/¿Drama?

 **Palabras #05:** 423 palabras.

* * *

 **#05 Control**

 **[Su(e)crette]**

* * *

Sue estaba pensativa en la consulta del psiquiatra, esperando paciente a que el siguiente turno fuera el de ella mientras veía la pared blanca del fondo, sacando sospechas no solo a la secretaria—que hablaba descaradamente por teléfono con una amiga—por lo perturbada que esta parecía (con su cabello revuelto y su sudadera de chico en pleno verano). Y, de hecho, así era. Razonaba una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido en la escuela y, más importante aún, si alguien la había visto.

 _Temblaba solo de pensarlo_.

Y es que, por enésima vez, Ámber y su séquito la habían hecho palidecer de vergüenza con sus humillaciones. Una humillación que podría compararse claramente con agresión.

 _Recordaba las miradas de sus compañeros, estremecidas al verla con aquellas pintas_.

 _También las risas de ellas, que se desvanecían hasta desaparecer tras el comedor llamándola "Friki" o "Estúpida"_.

Totalmente en shock, Sue no tuvo mejor idea que seguirlas para discutir la situación, o al menos, por una vez, vengarse y ser la ganadora de la partida de jugadas en la que llevaba años perdiendo.

 _Era su último año de instituto, no quería desperdiciarlo así_.

Pero en cuanto las encaró, ellas se aglomeraron para abofetearla, pegarle patadas y lanzarla al suelo. Aseguraba que incluso una, le había escupido en el rostro.

 _Ella estaba llorando…_

Y recibiendo todo aquello, su mente se nubló; perdió el control de manera descomunal, tanto, que cuando despertó de lo que parecía un eterno letargo se encontró a Ámber muerta, al final de las escaleras y el cuello partido. También Charlotte y Li, que habían salido volando por la ventana de manera inexplicable, teniendo en cuenta que ella era mucho más débil que aquellas muchachas.

 _Tenía la ropa impregnada de sangre…_

Asustada, comenzó a susurrar el nombre por el que había conocido a su madre en sus años de niñez, saliendo disparada hacia la casa que encontró vacía sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia (por suerte).

Y ahora estaba aquí. Esperando a revelar todo lo que había pasado con el corazón en un puño. Ella no quería hacerlo (si es que lo había hecho), al fin y al cabo… Ella, sería incapaz de matar a una mosca… Pero, todo el mundo tiene un límite.

 _Todo el mundo puede explotar._

La famosa secretaria clavó una vez más su mirada en la figura ligeramente masculina pero dulce de Sue, quién le devolvió, a cambio, una sonrisa llena de inocencia, que demostraba que ella no era, realmente, una asesina de sangre fría.

… _O no_.


	6. Patitas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** Nada que decir. Solo que estoy muy satisfecha con esta historia. De verdad, tremendamente satisfecha. (Reescrito)

* * *

 **Argumento #06:** _Las patitas aparecen en la madrugada..._

 **Personajes #06:** Alexy

 **Género #06:** Horror/Supernatural

 **Palabras #06:** 322 palabras.

* * *

 **#06 Patitas**

 **[Alexy]**

* * *

Las patitas aparecen a las tres de la mañana, cuando Alexy está durmiendo y la oscuridad invade su habitación. Inmediatamente, él se despierta en cuanto el pequeño peso se desliza sobre sus pies y sube por una de sus piernas, reptando como un mamífero.

Alexy no tiembla, ni siquiera se mueve, petrificado por el miedo que siempre le produce, o algo mayor que él no es capaz de identificar. Así que quieto, debe aguantar a que todo esto pase y no salir corriendo hacia donde están su hermano o sus padres, como cuando era un niño.

Las patitas se mueven lentamente sobre él, deteniéndose y caminando, deteniéndose y caminando, como buscando algo que Alexy desconocía, pero que, al mismo tiempo, le aterraba que fuera él mismo.

Escuchaba a lo que hubiera encima de las patitas, formando su torso y su cabeza, olfatear en el aire y hasta, en ocasiones, la sábana en la que él finamente estaba acostado debajo; como única protección contra la bestia.

De pronto, la mencionada se detuvo sobre su cabeza (también cubierta), haciendo que cerrara los ojos y sollozara de la forma más baja que sabía hacerlo, temeroso de que fuese descubierto; normalmente, las patitas se desvanecían a la par de dos minutos y jamás habían llegado tan lejos de su pecho, donde solía producir una fuerte presión. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez estaban allí, sobre su cabello azul cubierto de blanca tela; su cráneo. A cuatro patas, como una especie de gato peludo con garras poco afiladas (lo único bueno que podía destacarle a aquellas patitas) que comenzó a ronronear. A ronronear fuerte, sonoro y de una manera que al mismo Alexy le hacía replantearse su deducción de la figura fantasmal que, de pronto, quedó en pleno silencio. Solo para que alguien, con voz profunda y ronca, susurrara en su oído, rojo de horror:

- _Te he visto_.

Y Alexy abrió al fin los ojos al instante.


	7. Helados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** Creo que tengo un problema con hacer niños a los personajes de CDM, pero, sinceramente, ¡es que son tan adorables! Y además, pienso que las historias más terrorificas suelen suceder cuando somos niños, ¿o me equivoco? Puede ser... ¡Aún así adoro hacer relatos así XD!

* * *

 **Argumento #07:** _Rosalya detestaba la presencia del señor Kingsley, y el mundo creía que exageraba._

 **Personajes #07:** Rosalya y Leigh

 **Género #07:** Horror/Misterio/Suspense

 **Palabras #07:** 657 palabras.

* * *

 **#07 Helados**

 **[Rosalya y Leigh]**

* * *

A Rosalya nunca le gustó el señor Kingsley, aunque era heladero y siempre le ofrecía lo que vendía gratis—sabiendo lo mucho que solía engullir la que, por entonces, era una niña—con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y la razón principal de ello es que, en cada ocasión que salía de su casa para saltar a la comba con un vestido nuevo, el señor Kingsley estaba allí, aparcado al final de la calle y con sus ojos salientes fijados en su figurita menuda, de cabello suelto, calcetines hasta las rodillas y zapatitos de claqué (o al menos, parecidos).

Eso ocurría—según la pequeña y dulce Rosalya—casi cada día, y empezaba a molestarla hasta el punto de replantearse el comportamiento tan relajado de sus padres, cuando abrió la boca la primera vez que sucedió; habiendo excusado la actitud del adulto con que " _no era como ellos_ " y continuando ambos con sus vidas sin preocuparse demasiado por las quejas continuas (y pataletas) de su única hija sobre el tema. Así que, a la par de los meses, y viendo de reojo como la camioneta iba a acercándose cada vez más a ella, Rosalya decidió buscar protección en Leigh, preocupada porque algo malo llegara a sucederle.

-¿Y que quieres que haga aquí?-se le había quejado en un momento Leigh, sentado al borde de la acera y viéndola saltar (como todas las tardes) con ceño aburrido. Antes de que su novia le hubiese llamado, tenía planes de ir al bosque con sus amigos, y ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberlo dejado todo por una cosa tan absurda como le había dicho la menor minutos más tarde, ya que la furgoneta no había aparecido en todo el rato que llevaban allí-No está, no creo que me necesites hoy, Rosalya.

-¡No!-la niño infló los mofletes, roja de vergüenza porqué incluso Leigh la creyese exagerada-¡Estoy segura de que aparecerá y tú me tienes que proteger, eres mi novio!

-Me estoy aburriendo…

-¡Pues te aguantas!

Y efectivamente, el señor Kingsley acabó apareciendo una hora más tarde, pero esta vez frente a ellos, ofreciéndoles helados con un rostro afable que Rosalya recibió como una señal de esconderse tras su pareja.

-Tengo helados de todo tipo-decía el hombre, mostrando sus mejillas gruesas hundirse en una sonrisa-. ¿No quieres invitar a la muchachita, caballerete?

Leigh se lo quedó mirando un par de minutos, analizando que, realmente, había algo extraño en aquel varón de cuerpo rechoncho y cabello rapado. Pero no deducía que todo aquello indicara que quisiera hacerles daño, por lo que, con una misma sonrisa, le cogió la mano a Rosalya, poniéndola a su costado.

-No te preocupes, Rosa. Lo siento. ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

Pero Rosalya no le dirigió la palabra, más bien, frunció el ceño y, gritándole "¡Idiota!", desapareció como un rayo hacia el interior de su hogar, dejando solo a Leigh delante el heladero, que continuaba ofreciéndole comida.

Desconcertado, el muchacho regresó hacia el hombre—que todavía mostraba su lado más amigable—y amablemente le pidió dos tipos de helados, uno para él, y otro para Rosalya.

La conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que dentro de poco saldría con lágrimas a pedirle a perdón y estaba casi seguro de que encontrárselo con un helado haría eso más llevadero.

-¡Aquí tienes!-habló de nuevo el señor Kingsley, sacando sus dos fuertes brazos llenos de pelo hacia el exterior para que Leigh cogiera ambos helados. Lástima que uno de ellos cayó al suelo en cuanto el adulto lo soltó veloz, para coger al joven y arrastrarlo con él al interior del vehículo y antes de seguir este su camino por la recta calle; con la música sonando.

Como Leigh había predicho, Rosalya salió minutos más tarde, con lágrimas en los ojos y disculpándose en alto, solo para darse cuenta con furia que su novio ya no estaba allí.

Apenas se dio cuenta del helado derretido que había quedado como prueba en el suelo…


	8. Veneno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** Simplemente, comentad y disfrutad del relato :)

* * *

 **Argumento #08:** _A veces la confianza da asco, ya lo dicen_ _._

 **Personajes #08:** Castiel, Lysandro, Sucrette y Kentin (estos dos mencionados)

 **Género #08:** Horror/Misterio/Suspense/Drama

 **Palabras #08:** 520 palabras.

* * *

 **#08 Veneno**

 **[Castiel y Lysandro]**

* * *

Castiel continuaba vestido de payaso, alardeando de lo mucho que había hecho gritar a Sucrette en el momento en que apuñalaba a Kentin en el pecho; una, y otra vez.

Lysandro, en cambio, no podía estar menos cuerdo. Sentando al borde del sofá matrimonial de sus padres y observando a fuego lento los pies de su compañero balancearse de un lado a otro frente a él; casi sintiendo su corazón en la mano, partido en minúsculos trozos de cristal que, al mismo tiempo, también se partían entre ellos. Se había quedado allí, quieto, inmóvil, viendo como su amigo asesinaba a uno y a otro sin apartar la mirada de la mujer a la que amaba. Quién, suplicante, se había lanzado en sus brazos antes de morir desangrada, pidiéndole ayuda por última vez.

Él había quedado mudo o, más bien, con la boca abierta.

-¡Eh!-le llamó de golpe y porrazo Castiel, despejándolo de su horrible pesadilla por un instante, con el mentón levantado y luciendo orgulloso (y espantosamente psicópata)-¿Tomamos algo?

-No me apetece demasiado-respondió de inmediato el muchacho victoriano, ahora vestido como un Bonzo de los años 30'. Pero Castiel lo ignoró (como solía hacer cuando no conseguía lo que quería de su parte), alegando que "no era una pregunta real" y al pronto, cogiendo dos cervezas sin alcohol de su nevera para servírsela como si las hubiese comprado él; cariñoso, más que de costumbre.

Lysandro no tuvo más remedio que acoger la botella entre sus dedos tristes, acoplándola a su entrepierna y encarando una mirada perdida que dio risa a Castiel, bebiendo sin parar y antes que él.

-¡Qué serio!

-¿Cómo quieres que este?-le recriminó en un tono demasiado bajo, pues Castiel no entendió la furia en su lengua cubierta de algodón paciente.

-Feliz, por supuesto-sonrió el muchacho, quizá ignorante o quizá expectante a que el otro hiciera lo mismo, pero no sucedió-. Anda, ¡toma un trago!-acercó su botella hacia la boca rosada y seca de su compañero, casi obligándole a beberse un cuarto de esta a la fuerza; aquello provocó la tos y el fruncir el ceño de Lysandro que, a pesar de las disculpas de Castiel, se alzó para irse a la cama con aspecto deprimido que mantendría incluso en la madrugada, cuando despertó con un fuerte dolor de estómago que le hizo vomitar varias veces en la taza del baño compartido.

Quiso creer que habían sido las hamburguesas rancias que habían comido antes del brutal crimen por el que conseguían _dormir plácidamente_ , pero realmente se asustó en cuanto encontró el cadáver de Castiel en el otro dormitorio, con la boca cubierta de sangre y algunos vómitos que sacaron su lado más pulcro.

Ante aquella imagen, enseguida volvió a tener arcadas, esta vez más fuertes y que parecían carcomerse su interior en una espiral de pinchazos y dolor. _(¿Qué estaba pasando?)_. No tardó en escupir sangre como, sin saberlo, había hecho antes su compañero ya fallecido; quién aún mantenía la botella que compartieron en mano. _(Como buenos amigos… Qué pena que Castiel no le dijera que había echado matarratas para disfrutar de él en la eternidad del infierno…)_.


	9. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** Debido a la cantidad de relatos que hay sobre este tema, yo no iba a ser menos ;) (aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta lo mismo, no hay nada nuevo dentro de este...)

* * *

 **Argumento #09:** _La Sra. Shermansky tenía sueños bonitos a pesar de su personalidad inquebrantable. Sueños que muchas veces se volvían pesadillas._

 **Personajes #09:** Sra. Shermansky

 **Género #09:** Horror/¿Misterio/Suspense?/¿Supernatural?

 **Palabras #09:** 112 palabras.

* * *

 **#09 Pesadilla**

 **[Sra. Shermansky]**

* * *

La señora Shermansky solía tener sueños bonitos en los que ella era más joven, cabalgaba con su marido entre las flores y sonaba la música de su baile de graduación que en ocasiones era interrumpida por sonidos extraños que la despertaban siempre en una misma situación en el que la tierra se colaba por las rendijas y ella rasgaba una y otra vez el ataúd donde la habían enterrado por error.

Pero no era eso, lo que más conseguía perturbarla en los dos días que había estado así. Si estaba bajo tierra, ¿de dónde provenían esos sonidos fuertes que golpeaban aquel cajón y le decían " _No tengas miedo, yo también estoy aquí_ "?


	10. Niños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

 **NOTAS:** Pienso que el canibalismo es uno de los temas más interesante que he tenido el placer de leer y descubrir (artículos o cosas así, no he devorado a nadie XD), y eso he querido plasmarlo en esta última historia de _Fear (Relatos Cortos de Terror)_ , a la que espero que hayáis disfrutado-aunque este último no es santo de mi devoción, está bien para lo que quería explicar-hasta el final.

Comentad-como siempre pido y digo, pues me anima a continuar cualquier historia-y decidme (pues me da bastante curiosidad) cual ha sido el relato que más os ha gustado y (ya que estoy me hago publicidad XD)-si queréis-pasaros por mis otras historias.

Nos vemos :)

* * *

 **Argumento #10:** _A Doña Delanay le gustan los niños._

 **Personajes #10:** Doña Delanay, Nathaniel y el resto de Alumnos del Sweet Amoris.

 **Género #10:** Horror/¿Supernatural?/Misterio/Suspense

 **Palabras #10:** 332 palabras.

* * *

 **#10 Niños**

 **[Doña Delanay y Alumnos del Sweet Amoris]**

* * *

Doña Delanay adoraba devorar niños desde que tenía uso de razón. Niños de todo tipo: altos, gordos, feos, con pecas, con piercings, de actitudes responsables y de carácter odioso, incluso aquellos que ni siquiera destacan en su asignatura. Y por ello—no por cualquier otra cosa—estuvo tan entusiasmada (como lo era ella en silencio y tras su ceño fruncido y su figura imponente) de mudarse dentro de un aula tan variada con aquella.

Con ojos como linces espiaba tranquilamente, sin llamar la atención, a las personas que residían bajo su cargo durante la primera hora de la mañana (de lunes a jueves) y la última hora de la tarde (tan solo los viernes). Pensando—discreta, siempre discreta—en cómo podría hacerlos venir fácilmente a su despacho (o al comedor, en su ironía) para cocinarlos en una gran olla; entre trozos de patata seca y zanahoria rallada.

Los niños—los pequeños y adorables niños—casi siempre se mantenían asustados ante su presencia, y, también, ingenuos a los pensamientos horrendos de su profesora, que deseaba—con todas sus fuerzas—comérselos vivos (si así podía hacerse)… Pero la verdadera ingenua era Doña Delanay, que, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no tenía la sartén por el mango, que nunca la había tenido, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba en su despacho, y sus fantasías se habían vuelto contra ella, rodeada de sus alumnos—los niños—que la miraban como ella los veía en un principio; pero mucho más sedientos.

-Creo que comprenderá nuestro juicio, Doña Delanay-dijo Nathaniel, que encabezaba la a la clase, como el buen delegado que era y con ojos inyectados en sangre (ninguno de ellos ahora no parecía de este mundo)-. Usted mejor que nadie, ¿no?

Las risas de ellos resonaron en los oídos de Doña Delanay, casi de forma telepática, que cerrando sus ojos en un fuerte chillido, pensó en aquellos momentos felices en los que era ella la que devoraba como el monstruo que era… Y no al revés.


End file.
